ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Haruno Sakai
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Sakai 'Character Last Name' Haruno 'IMVU Username' HawkTheSilent 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 15 'Date of Birth' 04/19/191 AN 'Gender' female 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakurian 'Height' 4' 5" 'Weight' 75 lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Kunoichi 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Sakai has had alot to prove in her life and this makes her all the more stubborn, She angers easily, has a quick wit, and quicker tounge, she is prone to bouts of rage when teased or made a fool of. Though all and all she is quite friendly and well mannered, to fellow students as well as Instructors. Her passion is to show the world what a Haruno is capable of doing. That she has more to offer then just healing, that she too is able to be a world class Shinobi and to one day become the greatest Anbu operative that has ever lived. After that she intends on opening up her own resturant and serve her favorite foods, food being one of her other strong passions in life. Though for the moment she has no friends, she has high hopes and believes that her time in the Academy will make her stronger and better for herself and others. 'Behaviour' Often seems quiet and mild tempered, there is a deeper passion that burns inside her, as well as somewhat of a temper. What she lacks in words she tries to make up for in actions, though she also enjoys cooking too.. 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Clan Haruno, the decendants of Haruno Sakura one of the most famous Haruno members. Talented in the arts of Healing Justu, as well as the manipulation of Chakura into the fists and feet of the user. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' N/A 'Element Two' N/A 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Taijustu Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Speed Stamina 'Chakra colour' Pink 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Shuriken: 10 Kunai: 15 Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Water_Surface_Walking_Practice Tree_Climbing_Practice Genjutsu 'Allies' Kirigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Sakai was always the runt, always last in line and always the loser, Her early years were spent in hard study and self training in the hopes that she could become stronger then what she was at the moment, and to no longer be made fun of. Her father is her biggest fan, and saw from a very early age that she had potential, at the age of seven she started to show signs of understanding the basics of first aid, something that suprised her family, from that point on she strived to get the approval of her father, and family, always pushing herself to be stronger, always pushing to be better, she counted the days till her entrance to the Ninja academy, of which she is determined to be the best there is. Her great-great Grandmother was a famous Ninja, who was close friends with other famous ninja, so too did Sakai want to be, A famous Ninja, spoken of in ages after her time. This ambition has made her easy to anger, and given her a very short temper, something that has gotten her into trouble many many times in her young life. Having obtained the approval of her father, she now looks to the future to try and find herself, and gain her own approval, and to make her own story in the mists of time. 'Roleplaying Library' NinRp V2 'NinRP V2' 'Spars and Battles' 'Casual Meetings or Events' 'Story Progression' 'Clan Specific' 'Training Roleplays' 'Ninjutsu' 'Taijutsu' 'Genjutsu ' 'Intelligence' 'Strength' 'Speed' 'Stamina ' 'Hand Seals' NinRP Vs1 Sakai_and_Kihaku_Academy_Exam 'Approved by:' A paw of the tiger (Kirei Haruno) a drop of ectoplasm from the phantom( Kihaku Sanada/Takeda) Category:Retired